


A Fluxy Revenge

by Hypnoticupacake



Series: Fluxing Non-Stop [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoticupacake/pseuds/Hypnoticupacake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being back home for a while, Kim decides it's finally time to cheak up on the clone and enact some revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fluxy Revenge

Echo sat on the cool stone floor, back up against the stone brick wall. She preferred the solid structure of the wall, it reminded her of her last home in the Deep Dark, and of Lalnables base where she had first awoken, of home. It had been days, or maybe a week or 2 since she had been 'kidnapped' from the deep dark by those darn flux buddies. They had quickly constructed a sub terranian home for her to stay in, built with reinforced walling, flooring and roofing, all with a solid obsidian layer hidden behind it. They had constructed her all the necessaries of her new life, a large shower, clean clothing, food dispensers amoung other things including a large bed, built by Duncan it looked as if it was built for 3, and with logical reasoning she fought. Soon enought the 2 would come to use her, she was theirs now, to use as and when they wished, kept locked away until needed. All she could hope for now was a way out or a rescue attempt, but both were seeming less and less likely as the days passed.

 

She mustn't have heard the foot steps on the stairwell as she jumped at the sound of the doors to her cell as they slammed open revealing one of her 'wardens'. She tried to back away but Kim had advanced on her too fast, grabing the clone by the hair and dumbing her forcibly onto the large bed. "Now now let's see what we got here" Kim said smiling "why don't you strip on down for us, make this a bit easier on us all"

"Fuck off you filth" Echo retaliated only to Kims laughter as she begun tearing the clones clothing off "Fine, the hard way it is" she said as Echo struggled to fight off the girl.

"Ah their it is" Kim said triumphantly as she tore Echos thong off her body revealing her purple pussy and butt hole. "Get off of me" Echo tried but it was too late as Kim shoved 2 fingers straight into the girls pussy causing her to scream out in both pain and pleasure. "That's right, you like me fingering your dirty cunt don't you, well your gunna love this" Kim boasted before revealing a large rainbow coloured 8 and 1/2 inch dildo to which the clone only groaned at what was to come and Kims continous fingering of her pussy. 

Poping the tip of the dildo into her own mouth to lubricate it Kim immediately felt it's thickness. It had been the biggest thing Zoey had had (admittedly, she never knew what that girl chould be hiding though) and she had immediately used it the second she had returned from her visit, for 'testing' purposes of course and had decided it was perfect for getting her revenge on the clone. "Who knows how many times this has been plunged into some FiZone holes but know after tasting some half flux it's keen for the full package" Kim said smiling as she pulled her fingers out of Echo, licking up all the juices before shoving the first 2 inches of the dildo into the clone, earning a load moan from echo as she felt the dildos thickness slip inside of her. Kim quikly strapped on her strapon harness and clipped Zoeys dildo onto it before shoving forward and pushing another inch in. "Fu..uuc" Echo tried to say but Kim cut her off shoving the Dildo further in while grabbing hold of Echos hips for extra leverage. She used the extra leverage to shove the rainbow dildo further in, managing another 2 inches as Echo squirmed and thrashed, moaning loadly from the pleasure in her pussy, using her free hands to grope her own breasts for more pleasure. "Only 2 more inches left, come on Echo you can do it" Kim mocked as she begun relentlessly ramming into the girls snatch, pushing further and further in with each thrust until Zoey's rainbow dildo was fully sheathed in Echo's dripping pussy. The girl was constantly screaming as Kim continued to fuck the clone with as much furosity as she could muster. Kim was in heaven, with every moan and groan coming from Echo's mouth fueling the growing fire inbetween her thighs and the aspect of total control only furthering Her own pleasure.

Echo let out one final loud moan which could have been heard through the obsidian walling as her orgasm hit her. She opened her mouth to try to speak but only let out a long moan as Kim suddenly pulled 8 inches out of her pussy with a pop, the rainbow dildo covered in Echos slightly purple cum. Exhausted Echo collapsed on the bed trying to regain herself, her C-cup breast rising and falling With each breath.

 

Kim however was relentless in her lust, grabing the girls hips and spining her into a doggy position, before begining to prod the entrance to Echos ass. The girl groaned as Kim slapped her cheeks "oh so juicy, this is gunna be fun to fuck" kim said as she begun, slowly easying her 'cock' inside Echos ass, bit by bit as Echo screamed as her ass was stretched with every new inch. 

"n...no..argg..pl..ease...mmh.. it's too..too big" Echo managed but this only further Kims lust as she begun thrusting her way in now that she was already 3 inches deep. "How do like that my little slut" Kim said gleefully as she fucked her clones ass. Echo could only moan back as Kims dildo was continuing it's ASSult, now 5 and 1/2 inches deep and continuing to thrust almost violently into her. Echo quickly moved a hand to her pussy and began rubbing and fingering herself at a fast pace moaning at the pleasure from both her holes. "Ah Duncans theory was truely right, you're in love with anal" Kim giggled as she spotted the hand movement and sped up her thrusting to give her 'victim' more pleasure. The extra pleasure worked, combined with Echos own fingering it sent the brunette over the edge as she orgasmed for a second time before collapsing fully spent onto the bed her juices dripping out of her pussy, the Dildo sliding out with another pop.

 

 

Kim however was not interested in a break, as she unclipped some of the strapons straps and slide the device up to her stomach, rubbing a finger on her dripping pussy. "Now here's how it's gunna go down" Kim commanded "your gunna get that little tounge of yours and pleasure me, otherwise I'm gunna have another crack at your ass until you do" smiling as she said it, kim pulled the girl off the bed by her hair and into a kneeling position so her head was level with Kims dripping lips.

Seeing no other option out Echo nervously leaned forward and gave Kims lips a lick from as far away as possible so only the tip of her tounge made contact. "Stop the teasing already and lick me proper" Kim said somewhat disapproving of Echo as she grabed the clones head and shoved it inbetween her thighs causing Echos extended tounge to penetrate deep inside of Kim which caused the brunette to throw her head back in pleasure, letting out a moan as she did. Wanting it to be over as soon as possible Echo reluctantly begun lapping at Kims pussy with her tounge and entered 2 fingers inside of her and begun fingering her 'warden' with as much force and speed as she could muster. Kim was pleased with both of Echos moves letting out another series of moans and moving her free hands to grop and squeeze her D-cup breasts and pinch her brown nipples between her fingers. "Mmh yes Echo you dirty little slave" Kim moaned "Ohh your gunna make ..ah...me..C....CUM" Kim scream as her orgasm hit her, squirting her Fluxy juices all over Echos face and breasts.

 

Echo collapsed back onto the bed, too tired to shout and argue. Kim redid her strapon straps and walked towards the door, "Thanks girl for the fuck, I'll be back for more so dont you worry" she said with a satisfyed grin before walking out the doors fully naked save for her strapon, upwards into the above ground flux complex. Their was the chance someone could see her, but she didn't care, she was happy to tell them what had just gone down, purhaps Duncan may have finished charging his Draconian Blocks by now...

**Author's Note:**

> Comment where you want our 'heroes' to visit next, I've got so many ideas an i wanna see who you'd like in the series or anyone of your own pick.
> 
> Kim and Smith, Kim and Hannah, Kim and the Hat boys, Kim, Zoey and Fiona, Duncan and Zoey,Duncan and Hannah or more Clone action?
> 
> Others like Strife or Lewis


End file.
